


Вредные привычки

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (низкий рейтинг) [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Summary: Они в очередной раз мирились с вредными привычками друг друга.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (низкий рейтинг) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Вредные привычки

У Хиджикаты с собой всегда была пачка сигарет. Неважно, в нагрудном ли кармане куртки от формы Шинсенгуми или в рукаве синего кимоно. Каждый раз, когда нервничал или просто по привычке, Тоширо доставал одну из вредительниц для своих лёгких и с удовольствием делал затяжку. Эта привычка быстро к нему прилипла, но Хиджиката был не против. Да, в такие моменты, как когда в Эдо ввели недельный запрет на курение, у него было желание утопиться в ближайшей реке, ведь курить хотелось страшно. Но, с другой стороны, чаще всего сигареты были очень кстати, и помогали избавиться от напряжения. 

Правда, каждый раз, когда Тоширо курил в присутствии Гинтоки, приходилось выслушивать его недовольное бормотание о том, что он ненавидит запах табака. Саката обычно показательно затыкал нос рукой, при этом делая очень осуждающее лицо, мол «Я каждый раз прошу тебя не дымить в моём присутствии, а тебе всё равно». Тоширо обычно ухмылялся, притягивал Гинтоки к себе и выдыхал сигаретным дымом в лицо. За что не редко отхватывал. Да, Саката ненавидит его вредную привычку. Хиджиката же, в свою очередь, напоминает своему ненаглядному, что у того вредных привычек намного больше, а раздражают они еще пуще. На этом аргументе всё обычно и заканчивается. 

Так что, учитывая тот факт, что Гинтоки ненавидит сигареты и не курит от слова «совсем», Хиджиката был не уверен, как ему сейчас лучше поступить. Дело в том, что за окном стояла глубокая ночь, и буквально пару минут назад Тоширо мирно сопел в подушку, как он предполагал, в обнимку с Гинтоки. Однако, приоткрыв глаза на пару минут, он заметил, что на футоне лежал в одиночестве. Хиджиката прошёлся по пустующей на одну ночь Йорозуе, но хозяина дома нигде не было. Тоширо решил выглянуть на улицу, и обнаружил там Гинтоки. 

И прямо сейчас Саката стоит к нему спиной в своей зелёной пижаме, а на его плечи накинута куртка от формы Хиджикаты. Облокотившись на деревянные перекладины балкона и, судя по забитой окурками пепельнице рядом, курит одну сигарету за другой. Хиджиката смотрит на него достаточно долго, чтобы Гинтоки мог почувствовать его взгляд, но Саката никак не реагирует. Так что Тоширо подходит и обнимает его со спины, от чего обладатель серебряных волос немного вздрагивает. Прежде чем он начинает что-то говорить, Хиджиката вытягивает недокуренную сигарету у него изо рта, и сам делает затяжку. Гинтоки молча смотрит на него.

—Ты ведь ненавидишь запах сигаретного дыма, — отмечает Тоширо, внимательно глядя на Гинтоки. 

— Да, особенно когда ты куришь рядом, — Саката переводит свой взгляд на пустую улицу. Он тянется рукой к пачке, чтобы достать себе еще одну сигарету, но Хиджиката его останавливает. 

— Между прочим, это мои сигареты, — слегка возмущается он, но никак не ожидает, что Гинтоки покорно его послушает, и положит сигарету обратно. 

— Что с тобой? 

— Да так, всего лишь кошмар, — Гинтоки буднично пожимает плечами, хотя взгляд его отличается от обычного. Сейчас он тревожный и как будто бы потухший. Алые глаза кажутся бардовыми, а ночная темнота приглушает все краски, и делает их почти полностью черными. Это пугает.

— Я ненавижу это, — тихо шепчет Хиджиката. 

— Что? — удивляется Гинтоки.

— Ненавижу эту твою привычку. Ты никогда не скажешь, что тебя что-то беспокоит. Никогда не попросишь помощи. Не показываешь своих настоящих эмоций. Даже самым близким людям не говоришь, что у тебя на душе. Меня это просто выводит из себя, — Тоширо действительно начинал злиться.

Гинтоки какое-то время удивленно глядел на него из-под своих длинных серебряных ресниц, а потом тепло улыбнулся. 

— Ты прав. Эта привычка намного хуже, чем курение. И она убивает человека намного быстрее табака. Но, тем не менее, я мирюсь с тем, что ты постоянно куришь. Так что могу я попросить, чтобы ты тоже закрывал глаза на мои минусы? — Саката так нежно улыбался, что злиться на него было невозможно. 

— Прости, погорячился, — кратко извинился Хиджиката, делая последнюю затяжку, затем сминая окурок в пепельнице. Её Гинтоки купил специально для Тоширо, чтобы тот мог курить у него дома. Действительно, хоть Сакате это и не нравится, но он терпит и даже по-своему заботиться о нём. 

— Не думал, что ты умеешь курить.

— У меня ещё много скрытых талантов, — привычно отшучивается Гинтоки. Его взгляд становится более живым, оттенки алого снова возвращаются. 

Они так и не заснули. Стояли на балконе Йорозуи, смотрели на ночной Эдо, а затем наслаждались рассветом. Хиджиката всё так же курил. Гинтоки, как всегда, не стал оговорить о своих чувствах. Всё, как обычно. Они в очередной раз мирились с вредными привычками друг друга.


End file.
